Never Go To The Woods Alone
by AnubisYacker
Summary: All The Anubis Students Are Forced To Go To Camp S. Are Things What They Seem? What Lurks In The Woods That Scares Everyone? Will Everyone Make It Out Alive? Never Go To The Woods Alone. Review!
1. Chapter 1

My first story! Eep! Hello guys! This is a creepy story!

Please drop. Review? Thanks xx RimRamRoo! :)

Chapter One

Patricia sat on the brown chair in the living room, flicking through the pages of her new magazine. She rolled her eyes at the 'How To Get A Boy To Notice You' page, because she had no need to secretly read them anymore. She had a boy. She was dating Eddie was it Eddie Sweet? She could never get it right.

"Hey Yacker!" Eddie yawned walking in, rubbing his bed hair. Patricia let out a small giggle and went back to looking at her magazine.

"Doofus" Patricia greeted, not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Is that all I get? 'Doofus'? I don't even get a morning?" Eddie joked looking at her intensely.

"I'm sorry" Patricia said sarcastically. "Good. Morning" Eddie walked over to Patricia and snatched the magazine away, throwing it on the floor behind him. "I was reading that!" Patricia shouted, looking up to see Eddie staring into her eyes.

"You didn't even give me a good night kiss last night! That is just not right!" Eddie smiled at her. "So I think two will do just fine!"

"How about one, and some pancakes?"

A smile appeared on Eddie's face in pure delight. "Deal!" Patricia poked his cheek as he grinned at her. They both looked at each other and leaned in, feeling each others breath on there faces.

"Hey Trixie!" A voice shot from the doorway. Eddie sighed and looked down.

"Hey Jerome" Patricia moaned, not taking her eyes off Eddie. She knew he would react.

"You coming into town with me and Alfie today? To pick up his new joke kit?" Patricia wanted to say yes. But she wanted to spend the day with Eddie too.

"I'm spending the day with Eddie, sorry"

"Right, fine. I'll just go on my own with Alfie then. He really wanted you there!"

"Sorry dude, Eddie's staying with Mr Sweet tonight so I won't see him!" Jerome narrowed his eyes at Eddie and nodded.

"Fine. Maybe another time" he strolled out slowly.

"If he makes a move, promise you'll call me?" Eddie pleaded. Patricia knew she would. Ever since Eddie and Patricia got together, Jerome's been jealous.

"I promise doofus!" Patricia said smiling

"Good! Then I'll come kick his ass!"

"That's lovely!"

"Anyway! Where's my kiss?" Eddie gave Patricia a sympathetic look. Patricia rolled her eyes and crashed there lips together lightly. Eddie stood up a little and rebalanced himself. Patricia place her hands on his cheeks as they kissed more intimately.

"Don't swallow each other!" Jerome spat sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Patricia flushed a bright red as she looked down.

"Yeah, we wouldn't wanna do that! Come on Yacker, I'm taking you out!" Eddie pulled Patricia too her feet and walked out with her, smirking at Jerome.

"You are seriously loosing it Doofus!" Patricia snapped.

"Its only 'cause I love you!" Eddie smiled before leading Patricia out of the door. "Let's get some pie!"

"No Eddie, we are not eating pie for the thurd day in a row!"

"But yacker! Its soooo yummy!" Patricia was determined not to give in to him. Again.

"Eddie! No!"

"But I thought you loved me! And I'm not gonna get any pancakes!" Eddie mumbled frowning. Patricia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, we can eat pie. But only this once!"

"No. Dearies. No pie. Come inside. Victor has some news for you all" Trudy said quietly, allowing the two teens to walk back in. Everyone was settled in the living room. Nina was sat on the one seater, with Fabian on the arm of it. Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Mara were squashed on the three seater. Joy was sat on te table edge. Eddie looked at Patricia and then darted for the final seat near the TV. Patricia takled him to get it, but failed.

"I won!" Eddie said sticking his tongue out. Patricia smirked and looked around for somewhere to sit. "Come sit with Eddie"

"Erm on your bike!" Eddie twisted Patricia around and pulled her onto his knee, much to her annoyance. Everyone let out a small giggle as Eddie grinned at them, showing he had won. Patricia went red and put her head down.

"Okay students" Victor began walking in. "I have arranged with Mr Sweet to let Trudy take you all camping" everyones mouth dropped.

"C-camping?" Amber finally spluttered out. " I'm not going camping!"

"Amber's right! I need to be at school!" Mara said sternly.

"Me and Fabian can't go! My gran is coming over from America!" Nina shouted.

"I need food!" Eddie mumbled.

"Will you all shut up for one minute!" Victor boomed. Everyone jumped to look at him. "You will all be attending camp sapphire for three days. End of! You may all have one suitcase. That is it. You may take your phones, but no other elecctrical items"

"I'M NOT GOING WITH JUST ONE SUITCASE!" Amber screeched. "I will not go!"

"If somebody doesn't go, the whole house will be suspended" the smirk on Victor's face was gross.

"But Victor!" Nina shouted.

"No buts. You have three hours to pack and then you leave. Have fun" Victor turned and walked out.

"I'm not going guys. Sorry" Amber spat.

"Amber I'm not getting suspended because you want to be on top of fashion!" Jerome said stubbornly. The room was tense. To tense.

"Well I think you should all stop moaning. Go pack a case and go camping" Joy smiled standing up. "This is the best thing that's come up since the year began and none of you are gonna ruin that!" She walked up the stairs.

"I'll go of Doofus here goes!" Patricia promised.

"I'm in!" Eddie added.

"I suppose I could tag along!" Alfie smiled.

"I'm coming!" Mara sighed.

"Nina? Fabian? Amber?" Jerome asked.

"I suppose gran could delay her flight" Nina sighed. "Me and Fabian are going"

"Kay fine! I'm coming!" Jerome said.

"Just leaves you Amber. You coming?" Nina begged.

"Fine" Amber spat standing up and walking out.

"I'm going to pack!" Nina said excitendly. She followed Amber.

"Me too!" Mara said heading up the stairs.

"Guess I should pack" Fabian sighed going down the corridor.

"Come on alfredo!" Jerome said, Alfie and him walked out.

"And then they were two" Eddie joked.

"No. Just one. I'm gonna smuggle my ipod in my case!" Patricia said leaning in and kissing Eddie's lips softly. "See you soon!" She trailed up the stairs leaving Eddie alone in the room.

"I want some pie" he said to himself. The blonde stood up and walked to the fridge and picked out a freah cream pie. "Mmmmm" he sais before slamming his face in the pie.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews! They all made me smile! I don't know where the Eddie smashing his face in the pie idea came from, it was just how I decided to finish it. Eddie loves pie! This chapter is them on there way to camp S! Woo! Add me on twitter AnaAndBradArmy! Enjoy guys! ~Anubis Yacker~

"Come on! You shall all be late if you don't come downstairs now!" Victor boomed at the bottem step. "You have precisely 3 minutes!"

Upstairs Amber was squashing all of her clothes in to her huge suitcase. She had already taken up half on Nina's suitcase with her make up.

"C'mon suity! Fit! Fit!" Amber shouted, kneeling on her suitcase. "Nina, come help me!" Nina rolled her eyes and walked over to Amber, and sat on her case.

"Okay your gonna have to take some of this stuff out Amber!" Nina said shaking her head. "It won't fit!"

"I am not removing anything! You just haven't but enough weight on it yet! Now push down Nina!" Nina rolled her eyes and pushed as hard as she could on the case. Finally the zip moved a little and it went smoothly along the zip.

"All done!" Amber shouted, pulling her suitcase out the room, Nina followed.

"C'mon, get in the mini bus sweeties!" Trudy smiled. Jerome and Mara sat at the back, Amber and Alfie infront of them, Nina and Fabian oppisite. Eddie and Patricia infront of Nina and Fabian and Joy infront of Amber. She felt left out and alone. "Okay, well I have a little surprise for you all" Trudy pulled forward a hand to reveal Mick.

"Mick!" Amber squealed cheering. Everyone joined in.

"Any room on the bus for me?" Mick asked looking around, Joy smiled and tapped the seat beside her. Mick smiled and sat next to her.

"So how've you been Mick?" Joy asked smiling.

"Brilliant! How Bout you?"

"Amazeballs!" Joy let out a giggle as she said it.

"Okay are we all buckled in?" Trudy asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, off we go!" She sat in the front seat and turned the engine on.

At the back of the bus, Mara and Jerome were chatting away.

"Jerome! Algebra is not stupid!" Mara stated pushing him playfully. Jerome rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her.

"I never said its stupid, I just said that its silly and not needed!" He answered grinning.

"Course you need it! Like all the time!"

"Mara, sweet inocent Mara, your bugging me now!" Jerome said playfully leaning over and kissing Mara. Mick was staring at them jealous.

"Ignore them Mick" Joy assured him.

"Awww Moy is happening!" Amber squeeled looking through the gap of the chair.

"No Amber, back off!" Alfie sighed pulling her back. "Amber, leave them to do there thing!"

"Since when did you become strict?"

"Since you butt in!" Amber put her headphones in and turned away from Alfie, leaning against the window.

"Hey yacker" Eddie said nudging Patricia.

"What Doofus?" Patricia sighed, pressing pause on her mobile.

"I'm bored!"

"We've been on the bus for five minutes!"

"So, I'm hungry!"

"You ate like 15 minutes ago Eddie!"

"So!"

"Look, if you stop moaning I'll give you some bacon"

"Promise?"

"Yeah sure!" Patricia moaned. Eddie smiled and twisted Patricia's head to face him.

"Now, kiss me" Patricia rolled her eyes and pressed a light kiss to Eddie's lips.

"There you go. Happy now?"

"Very!"

"Then shut up, I'm playing Angry Birds!"

"Sorry, Yacker!"

"Hey Neens, guess what!" Fabian said cheerfully.

"What?" Nina asked, facing him.

"I convinced uncle Aide to let us borrow his hyreagliphics book! Y'know, to translate that book!"

"Oh my gosh no way! Your uncle is actually a legend!"

"I said that! And then he asked what a legend was!" They burst out laughing. Everyone stared at them, making them flush a bright red with embarressment.

"Aww fabina!" Amber cried.

"Amber, shush!" Nina said sternly, referring o Joy staring at them.

"Oh my gosh guys! We should play ispy!" Amber said.

"Okay, it says '50 miles'" Trudy shouted. They all groaned, this was going to be a long, long, long journey.

I know. Short chapter. It takes ages to type them on my phone! More to come, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So, chapter 3! Its about them getting there! Little bit of confusion from the last chapter. Jerome is dating Mara, but also likes Patricia if that makes sense? I kind of have a bit of a thing for Moy, so don't be surprised if it happens! I need a name for the camping director, any ideas and/or requests! I know I haven't uploaded in about a week, so here's a long one for you all! Okay, so here it is, enjoy!

~AnubisYacker~

Chapter 3

"Okay, I spy with my litt-" Amber was cut off by everyone groaning. It had been over an hour since Amber started playing Ispy. "Guys its still my go!"

"Sorry sweetie, I can see the sign, we're here!" Trudy announced. Everyone grinned at the fact that Amber would now hopefully shut up.

"Ispy the camp!"

"We all do Amber!" Alfie joked, Amber smacked his arm. "Yeah, ouch!"

"Good!" Trudy pulled into the camp, they were surounded by trees, nothing but, nothing less then trees. Big ones, small ones, fat ones, thin ones.

"Okay, I'm waiting for a dead body to jump out infront of us right about now" Eddie whispered to Patricia. His phone beaped, making him look at it.

"Eddie scared?" Patricia asked him. Eddie was now just staring blankely out of the window. "Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Eddie spat, turning and looking to Jerome, glaring at him. Jerome smirked.

"Hey, Eddie, spill it?"

"Patricia I'm fine!" The bus came to a holt outside a large cabin.

"Okay, everyone out!" Trudy called. Everyone stepped off the bus and stood looking around. All that could be seen was a dark brown cabin, a huge forest and a lake straight ahead.

"Okay, you can all go explore while I talk to the camping director" the students looked at each other and stood in silence. A brunette strutted out in large heals.

"Oh hello everyone, my name is Anabelle! I'm the owner here at Camp Ember! If you would like to follow me to your cabins?" The young girl said. She looked upper class, like she owned the world. The way she kicked her heals infront of her made the teens stare, wondering how long it would take before she stumbled over.

First she showed the girls to a large cabin. The outside was just a dark brown colour, with a big 'Girls Only' sign in pink. The girls followed Anabelle inside to show the large room.

There were 5 single beds spread around the room, and a light beside each bed on a table. That was it. "Okay girls, you get unpacked whilst I showed the boys to there room!" All of the girls rushed around and claimed a bed. It went in the order Patricia, Joy, Mara, Amber and then Nina. Then Anabelle walked out to the boys and smiled, looking at the bright pink clip board in her arms.

"If you would like to follow me to your room boys" she walked to the cabin opposite the girls. It was a lighter colour, with 'Boys cabin' on in green lettering. The boys looked at each other before walking inside carefully. The rooms were identical."Okay boys, as I said to the girls, get unpacked and settled in!"

"Thanks!" Fabian said smiling.

"Oh, and the lake is open today if you would like to go there for a delightful swim later!" With that the lady was gone. Fabian was in the left side bed. Then Mick, Eddie, Jerome and Alfie. They began to unpack.

"Race you all too the lake?" Nina suggested running towards the light blue lake in her green swimming costume. The students stared at the strange girl as she plummeted into the lake with great confidence.

"She did not just do that!" Eddie slipped, staring intensely at the lake.

"Alfie, first one there gets all the jelly snakes?" Jerome suggested. Alfie grinned widely and nodded, darting towards the water. The battle was small. They were beside each other. Alfie landed in the water first, with a huge Splash.

"I'm not jumping in there!" Patricia stated, folding her arms. Eddie sighed at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her arms down and began walking towards the lake. "Eddie I'm not jumping in!"

"I never said you had too!" Eddie smirked, holding on to her tightly. He knew what his plan was. He knew how she'd react. But for once, he wasn't going to let Jerome beat him. Patricia came to a halt at the end of the pier. Eddie froze.

"I said I wasn't jumping in Doofus!"

"Patricia, I heard what you said so stop Yacking!"

"So what are you planning?" Patricia asked, curious of his mischevious. She knew that glimpse in his eye.

"YOU aren't going to jump in!" Eddie smiled moving towards her.

"Eddie don't you d-" she was cut off by Eddie lifting her into his arms and cannonballing into the lake. Amber burst out laughing at this.

"So should have brought my camera!" She said, saddened. Patricia and Eddie surfaced quickly.

"Eddie you idiot!" Patricia screamed hitting his arm. "I could of died!"

"How the heck could you of died Yacker?" Eddie asked her.

"Your such an idiot!" Everyone zoned out as they knew what Peddie arguments were like. They couldn't be bothered. They all stood for a few minutes and waited for them to stop. Silene filled the lake. Everyone looked to see them kissing. Jerome squinted his eyes and stared at the couple.

"Hey Mara, you coming in?" Jerome asked Mara, who stood further back then anyone else in her baby blue swimming outfit.

"I don't wanna come in Jerome, its too cold!" Mara said walking up to the pier and sitting on it, letting her legs dangle over the edge in the lake.

"Its not! I promise!"

"You know I hate cold water!"

"Mara, I promise you its not cold!" Jerome splashed Mara lightly with the water, hoping to convince her. Mara tried to hide the smile that Jerome was right. But she couldn't help it. A wide smile came across her face. She slid into the pool carefully, making sure Jerome wasn't lying. To her delight, he wasn't. The lake was surprisingly warm. She swam forward to Jerome and hugged him.

"Awwww Jara moment!" Amber squeeled, clapping her hands. "Boo, will you come get me?" Amber asked stretching her arms out.

"Amber just come in" Alfie smiled, holding his arms towards her. "C'mon!" Amber screamed as she jumped into the lake.

"Well, never thought I'd see her do that!" Nina gasped, her mouth wide open. "Coming in Fabian?"

"Kay!" Fabian stepped back and ran to the end of the pier and jumped, he did a flip as he landed directly next to Nina, who was laughing. "Okay, that was amazing!"

"Yeah it was!" She grinned. "Joy, Mick, you coming in?"

"No thanks, I'm just gonna sit on the edge" Joy smiled sitting down at the edge of the pier.

"Yeah, me too" Mick said sitting beside Joy. Amber silently aww'd as they smiled at each other.

By now everyone was enjoying the lake. Nina and Fabian we're splashing around and giggling. Amber and Alfie were seeing how long they could hold their breath underwater for, which of course Alfie won. Patricia and Eddie were swimming up and down the lake and racing. Jerome and Mara were running around the grass around the lake and throwing things at each other. Mick and Joy were playing ball in the water.

Sundown soon came, and everyone climbed out the lake, returning to there cabins. After everyone had changed for supper, they all met in the middle of the cabins and looked around. Where was Trudy? Where was Anabelle? Then something caught there eye. Something that would never be forgotten. Something that would scar them all forever. Because, before them was someone, they couldn't make out who yet, but one thing was for sure.

They were dead.

So there's chapter 3! Chapter 4 soon I promise! Bye!


End file.
